


Apathetic

by BunsBenni (Clipser)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartache, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Near Death Experiences, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, There may be some triggers!!, Trauma, Y/n is kinda a bitch at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipser/pseuds/BunsBenni
Summary: Surviving off of her father’s ideals, Y/n is forced to sign up for the Military. She doesn’t want to go outside the Walls, let alone be there. She’s comfortable in her home inside Wall Sina. She has the luxury she wants, what more does she need? Not like she wanted to risk her neck for people she didn’t even know and do something she didn’t even want to, call her lazy, all she wanted was to sleep.ORIn which, Y/n (our lovely reader), is forced to become a Scout due to her father’s ideals and soon finds herself in a tough predicament.[This is my first ever story on Attack On Titan, so I am sorry in advanced if it is horrible]THERE MAY BE SOME TRIGGERING PARTS, I WILL WARN YOU BEFOREHAND BUT BE PREPARED FOR SOME TRIGGERS!!!!More Tags Will Be Added/Updated In The Near Future If It Part Of The Plot (e.g, adding a Eren Yeager/Reader tag if it goes that way, ect.)!! May Also Become Mature Instead of Teen and Up, Will See After A Few Chapters !! I WILL ALSO BE POSTING THIS ON WATTPAD UNDER MY USER “serenebenni” SO PLEASE KNOW THAT THAT IS ME!!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Sasha Blouse & Reader, Sasha Brauns & Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry in advanced if my writing is horrible, I have only written a few times, and even then, I’m scared that my writing is bad. This took me a lot of confidence to publish so I hope you all like it:)

The sky seemed gloomy. Who could have thought that something as colorless as water could make the clouds so dark. It started to drizzle. You tried to rub the condensed water droplets on the window of your home, trying to get a view of the unusually quiet street.

It soon turned into an endless music of droplets hitting window panes, rooftops, tree-leaves and the stone floor; exactly like a instrument coming to life.

You thought to yourself, for young couples, it’s an occasion to express their love. For elderly, it’s a bittersweet memory, and for young ones —like yourself—, it’s just a wet playground to mess around in. Rain was like Life’s own poetry, each drop a single letter in the song of life. Most of all, it was a reminder of lost love. A chance to break barriers and let emotions flow like a raging river.

Your eyes glanced away from the window, landing upon your unconscious father laying drunkenly on the floor.

Already done with today, you walked over to him, grabbing a wooden spoon and poking him with it.

”Hey, old man. Wake up.” You said loudly, not caring that he should probably get some sleep.

He groaned, flipping over and trying to continue to sleep. You weren’t having it.

”Old man, wake up. I’m not making breakfast. You’re already forcing me to join the Military, maybe try being a good father for once in your pathetic life.”

Before you could react, your hand was slapped away and you were pushed into the table. You hissed in pain as your back slammed into the sharp corner of the wood.

“Oh. Sorry.” Your father said, his eyes glossed over. You rolled your eyes, of course he wouldn’t show actual remorse for hurting you. “Go run to the store for me, buy me some beer.” 

“I’m not your butler, do it yourself.” You snapped back, your anger boiling. You took a deep breath in; it was not worth it to get into another fight with your father.

“Y/n.”

”If I go out that door, I’m not coming back.” 

“I swear to God all-mighty, if you keep up this attitude.” Your father sneered as he stood up and stared down at you. Your heart started to beat faster, you knew he was getting mad.

Why was it that you always did your best to make him angry?

“Fine! I’ll go! Just don’t hit me again!” You put your hands up, walking towards the door. You grabbed the purse with money in it and shook it. Barely anything. How were you even surviving in Wall Sina? That would remain a mystery to you.

”Just go to Remus if you need more money, your uncle would do anything for you.”

”Maybe because he’s my real father, but whatever.” You muttered angrily to yourself, opening the door and slamming it shut.

You completely forgot it was pouring out.

“I swear one of these days, I am going to murder him.” You shoved passed the people who were surprisingly outside, earning hollers or gasps every time your shoulder met another’s.

Maybe this was karma for something you did in one of your past lives, not that you really believed in any of the shit.

You hear your name being hollered and turned your head to see that of the only person that seemed to appreciate you.

”Oi! What are you doing out in the rain, Andre?!” You yelled back, waving a hand. You two were peas in a pod, friends since before birth. Andre pulled you into a hug, you complaining about it but accepting it anyway.

”I should be asking you that! You never come outside, let alone while its raining.” He laughed, and you couldn’t help but blush at it, your stomach doing black

Andre was a man of looks and money. He had mesmerizing grey eyes that swirled as if it had its own storms in them, light freckles splattered delicately over his fair skin, and gorgeous curly blond hair that bounced whenever he smiled. It didn’t help that he also was the son of one of the richest family in Wall Sina, right below the King.

How he ever became friends with you was a mystery. Yet you didn’t mind.

”Father dearest sent me out to get him some beer, oh, the poor man is so injured that I have to run errands for him.” You dramatically said, fanning yourself as if you were about to faint.

”Your still living with him? I thought you would have moved in with Remus after finding out he was your real father.” You stopped walking and looked at him. You opened your mouth but hesitated, closing it and looking away.

”Y/n? You alright?” 

“Yeah, fine. Just, I barely knew him, and now I find out that my uncle is my father after living 10 years in hell with that man.”

You rubbed your arm subconsciously, your eyes glossing over. Andre took quick notice of it and changed the topic right away.

”So I heard that you’re going to join the Military. I was thinking about it, but you know how Mother is.” Andre playfully shoved you to the side, you throwing a glare at him.

”Not willingly, but yeah. And you shouldn’t join, unless you’re going for the Military Police Brigade.” You mumbled the last part to yourself. You knew that those who joined the Military Police would stay in the interior, unlike you, who was told to join the Survey Corps.

”Military Police? Hah! You wound me, my dearest bug. If you aren’t going to Military Police, then I won’t. And Mother can try to stop me, but I want to help humanity.” Andre’s face got serious and you raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to sit inside these Walls and not help anyone. Call me crazy, but I’d rather die from a Titan than die from old age.”

”You’re exactly like your older brother.” You laughed, stopping as soon as you were in front of a nice-looking tavern. Andre stopped as well, his eye glancing in.

”I’m coming in with you.” He stated, grabbing your hand and walking in. You only rolled your eyes, following him and closing the door behind you.

“Why! If it isn’t Andre and Y/n!” A voice bellowed, making you glance up to see the bartender.

”Hello, Mr. Reeds.” Andre grinned, sitting on one of the stools. You followed suit, nodding your head to the man and muttering a hello.

”What can I do for you two today?” Mr. Reeds asked, cleaning a glass. Andre glanced over to you, your eyes were glued onto the table. 

“We’ll have two apple ciders please,” Andre said, before his eyes widened. “Oh! Mr. Reeds! Do you have Miss Amelia’s banana bread?”

”Of course I do! She even baked a fresh batch just a little bit ago. Let me go grab it, stay right here.”

As soon as Mr. Reeds left, you punched Andre in the shoulder.

”Idiot! I’m only suppose to get stuff for the Old Man! Not us!” You hissed, you didn’t like being in crowded places, and a famous tavern that was always busy did not fit that criteria.

”Oh, loosen up! I already signed up for the Military, and we’ll be leaving in two days time! Let’s celebrate!” 

“God, I hate you so much. Fine.”

And just like that, you spent almost your whole day at the tavern, despite not wanting to.

If only you went home sooner.

!!TRIGGER WARNING HERE!! BLOOD AND GORE MENTIONED AND DESCRIBED!! READ WITH CAUTION!!

”Old man? I’m home. Sorry about coming so late, I got held up by some.....thing” You trailed off as your eyes took notice of the room. Things were thrown around and glass was shattered.

There was blood. Everywhere.

Panicking, you dropped the bottle in your hand and ran into the living room.

”Old man...?” You muttered, your eyes widening. There on the floor was your father, blood oozing out of his stomach.

You dropped to the floor, shock filling your body. You didn’t know what to do, or feel. You just sat there. You felt tears going down your face, but you didn’t know why.

”Tell me this is a joke. I didn’t...I didn’t say I love you today.” Yes, you hated him for how he treated you, but you still loved him. He raised you since you were little. He still showed you love, he didn’t hurt you. Only when you disobeyed, which you knew was on your part.

A blood-curdling scream erupted from your throat, sobs filling the room. Your heart hurt, everything started to hurt.

You continued to sob and cry, screaming out for him to wake up as you grabbed his shirt.

You didn’t even notice that people started arriving. You didn’t notice until someone tried to pull you away, to which you only screamed and cried louder, shaking your head that you didn’t want to leave.

You heard whispers, but didn’t hear what they were saying. Not over your screams or the loud ringing in your ears.

Eventually you were tugged away, and turned abruptly around.

You saw blurry blond hair and immediately knew that it was Andre. You grabbed him and held his shirt, crying into his shoulder.

You kept crying and crying, Andre trying to comfort you by rubbing your back. You didn’t know how long you cried for, but your eventually blacked out, only seeing the image of your now dead father.


	2. Apathetic, 2.

It has been 3 years since that day, and tomorrow was the first-day Training Corps started. Of course, you were nervous, hell, you've been safely tucked away in the interior so you've never had to witness Titans. You had heard about Wall Maria falling 2 years prior, not that you cared about that. You didn't care for much after your non-biological father was murdered. It was hard for you to bounce back up on your feet after that, the only reason you kept going was because of Andre. You couldn't bear to leave him, it could be because you got to attach to him and clung to his side almost every day, or because you were best friends.

You didn't know.

Letting out a sigh, you glanced outside, grey clouds were in the sky. It felt like the weather was copying how you felt. A chuckle left your throat as you tightened your grip on the book in your hand. You walked over to a giant door, knocking on it.

"Come in." A voice replied from inside the study, and you opened the door, your eyes glued on the floor as you walked in and placed the book on the table. The man looked up at you, a confused look plastered on his face. "Did Andre send you?" You only nodded, looking around the study. You never came in here before, that could be because everyone made you stay away from this particular area. "Ah, right, you've never been in here before today, have you?"

"No sir." You answered back, your finger sliding across the books in shelves. "It's dirty.." You muttered quietly to yourself, rubbing your pointer and middle finger together. You weren't exactly a clean freak, but you still like things to be clean to a certain point. "Sir, may I ask something?" You asked, eyes glancing back at the older figure. He nodded, his cold grey eyes watching your every move. "Why did you take me in? My uncle would have taken me in and that would have been fine."

He paused his work, pursing his lips as he placed the pen down. "Well, my dear, I don't think you would have wanted to move in with a man you barely knew. And I thought it would have been good for Andre to be able to have a friend here, he was quite lonely when you weren't around." You raised an eyebrow, Andre was lonely? You were confused, he was the son of one of the richest family in the Walls, why would someone like him be lonely?

You tilted your hand, and the man only shook his head. "Andre's always had a hard time making friends, especially with his status. I'm a little nervous about allowing him to join the Military, despite what Marjorie keeps saying." He placed a hand on his chin, his grey eyes hardening as he got lost in thought. You stood there, glancing outside the giant window behind him and at the grey sky.

"I'll be there with him, sir. There's no need to be nervous at all." You finally said, looking back at him. "I'll help him, and make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless." A smile ghosted his lips, his eyes softening.

"You really would? Not because of me or his mother?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. You nodded with a small smile, your hand falling to the ring on your finger. "Thank you, my dear! Apologies if that seemed a bit rude, I know you two have been friends since birth, I just needed to make sure." 

"I understand completely, sir." You lowered your head. 

"Y/n, you don't need to call me sir. We've known each other for so long, it's alright to drop the formalities once in a while." He picked up the pen again, his eyes skimming over his work. You nodded, turning around and walking to the door.

"I'll be going sir, I need to make sure Andre is ready for tomorrow." You said, opening the door and stepping out. You gave a soft smile to the guard standing outside the door who returned it. Stretching out your arms as you walked down the corridor, you thought of the interaction you just had with Andre's father. He seemed a little anxious and tired, well, who wouldn't be. He's probably been working since late last night and hasn't stopped, and then his only child wants to join the Military and fight Titans. It most likely put a lot of stress on him.

"Y/n?" You looked down to see Andre's little cousin. You gave a smile, ruffling the little girl's blonde hair. "Hey! Y/n!" She whined, covering her head as she pouted. Her blue eyes filled with worry and her voice changed drastically, "You and Andre are leaving tomorrow, right..?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. You pursed your lips, squatting down to be eye level with her. 

"Yes, we are." You said, watching as her she sniffled and tried not to cry. You bit the bottom of your lip, glancing around, before finally pulling her into a hug. This one act made the little girl start balling, her sobs filled the quiet hallway as you comforted her. Despite being almost 5 years older than the girl, you two were quite close. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Don't cry, you know I won't forget you, right? I'll send you letters, and I'll force your cousin to as well." You whispered, pulling her out of the hug and placing a hand on her wet cheek. You stared into her baby blue eyes and gave a small smile, "You got to be strong for me, alright, Sabine?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I will, Y/n." She sniffled, with a soft and raspy voice. You pulled her into another hug before standing up and holding her hand. "Are we going to go to Andre?" Sabine asked, still sniffling. You hummed in response as you walked off with her.

You glanced down at her and felt a pang of guilt as you saw Sabine's facial expression was. She still had a sad expression, and her eyes had red puffs under them, dry tears, and fresh ones were still on her cheeks. "Sabine, I'll miss you, you know?" You said, looking back up. You felt eyes on you and felt Sabine's hand squeeze yours tighter. "I have to go, even though I don't want to, it's the last thing I can do for my father." 

"Oh. Okay." You heard the 7-year-old mumble, and you could hear the pain dripping from her voice. You didn't say anything; not wanting to ruin the little girl's day anymore. The two of you walked down the corridor until finally stopping in front of a door. 

"Andre?" You knocked on the door, letting go of Sabine's hand. The door opened and you nodded your head for Sabine to go in first, before following right after. "Are you ready? We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." You said, looking around the room. You heard a grunt come from Andre and looked at him. "You look pale, are you alright?" You asked, putting a hand on his forehead. He only glanced down and you were overcome with worry. 

"Andre, are you sick." You demanded, grabbing him and putting him on his bed. He only looked to the left, avoiding eye-contact. Your brows furrowed as you gripped his hand, "Andre. Answer me." 

"Fine! I am! I went out last night while it was storming and caught a fever!" He pulled his hands away from yours and finally made eye-contact with you. You gripped the bridge of your nose, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you _not_ want to join the Military?" Your voice was filled with concern. Andre, for the past 3 years ever since your father's death, has always said how he'd join the Military with you. "It's fine if you're having second thoughts, Andre, but if you didn't want to do it, you didn't have to force yourself to-"

"I _do_ want to join, Y/n! It's just..." He pulled his knees to his chest, his eyes clouding with fear. "I'm scared, what if I don't get booted out before it even starts?"

You remained silent, staring down at your hand. You didn't know what to say, so you just stared. 

"Y/n?"

You shook your head, looking up, and gave a smile to Andre. "You won't get booted if you stick with me! I haven't been forcing you to spar with me for the past 2 years for no reason!" Despite looking confident, inside, you were terrified. You knew that you'd be joining the Scout Regiment due to your father's crazy idea that something bigger was going to happen soon, and joining them means choosing death.

* * *

For the next few hours, you, Andre, and Sabine packed. Sabine helped choose outfits for you to wear, even though you knew you would barely wear them. It was a Military, why would you be able to wear dresses? Eventually, time passed to dinner, and now you were seated right across from Andre.

"Andre, my baby, are you sure you want to go?" You heard Andre's mother, Marjorie, say, her voice filled with the warmth of a home. You glanced up at Andre- who stared intensely at the soup in front of him. You kicked him under the table, making him yelp and glare at you. You nodded your head towards his mother and he sighed.

"Yes, mother. I promised Y/n that I'd go with her." He spoke, and you looked towards Marjorie to see her expression go from caring to serious. 

"So you'd risk your life for a stupid promise?"

"Yes. I would. Do you have a problem with that, _Mother_?" Andre tilted his head to the side, his eyes staring straight into his mothers as if he was challenging her.

  
"I do have a problem with that, _Andre_." Marjorie hissed, her brows furrowing and her eyes narrowing. Andre let out a dry laugh, shaking his head.

"You're supposed to support me, not try to change my mind when I leave tomorrow!" He raised his voice, and you placed down the spoon in your hand. You wanted to say something, anything, but knew that if you did, Marjorie for certain wouldn't let Andre go.

"Why would I support you when you're trying to get killed!"

"I'm trying to help humanity, Mother! If I wanted to get killed, I would've done it ages ago!"

An unwelcoming silence filled the room, everyone eating in the absence of sound. Except you, of course, you lost your appetite as soon as Marjorie spoke. Giving another kick to Andre's shin, you asked to be excused.

"Are you sure? You have barely touched your food since you sat down." Andre's father spoke, and you gave a small smile.

"I'm sure, sir," The man gave you a look, "I mean, Mr. Kesler. I'm not that hungry and I'd like to spend some time alone before we leave tomorrow morning." You finished, and Kesler only sighed before waving his hand. You thanked him and walked out of the dining room.

Walking down the corridor, you stopped in front of the window over-looking the parlor. It was busy, even though it was nighttime. You let out a soft huff, turning on your heel and going back towards your room. Better to get sleep now so you could wake up fresh.

* * *

"We best be off, it's already bad that we're behind schedule, we don't want to be late." You spoke, picking up your bag. You looked towards Sabine, who was sleeping peacefully in a maid's arms. You walked over to her and gave a soft kiss on the top of the sleeping girl's head. 

"We'll try to visit, but it might be a while," Andre added, and you nodded. "I'll miss you, Mother, Father." He smiled towards his parents, before walking towards a carriage. You followed suit, waving a goodbye towards the people who've taken care of you for the past 3 years.

Stepping into the carriage, you sat across from Andre who had a sullen look on his face. You didn't say anything, knowing he was probably having second thoughts about doing this. You would have too if it wasn't for your deceased father's constant lectures about how you would join the Survey Corps. Though you still didn't want to leave the safety of the inner wall, you promised that you'd find out what your father was so intent on knowing.   
  


"It'll be a long ride, so might as well sleep before arriving." You yawned, stretching your arms. 

"You fell asleep early last night, and you still want to sleep?" Andre laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever happens in the next 2-3 years, promise me you won't change at all?" You opened one eye, humming a response before closing them again.

Rather sleep now than suffer from whatever hell you'd receive soon.

Your eyes groggily opened as you felt someone shake you. Andre's stormy grey eyes met yours, and you immediately shoved him away. He seemed unfazed about your action, but you caught the quick flash of hurt in his eyes before his stoic expression returned.

"We're here." He said, opening the door to the carriage and stepping out. You followed suit, eyes looking around.

You already hated it here.

There was dust everywhere, and the cabins looked a little worn out. Hell, the showers were probably cold by the looks of this place.

"Not having second-thoughts, are we, bug?" You rolled your eyes at the nickname Andre used, shaking your head no, though he couldn't see it due to being in front of you.

"No. Why would I have second thoughts?" 

"Because it's dirty. Worn out. Not luxurious." He paused as he thought for a minute, "Then again, there's probably a bunch of bugs crawling around, so you'd feel right at home, wouldn't you, bug?"  
  


"Oh my walls, that was one time!" You huffed in frustration, very close to slapping him in the back of the head. Andre only shook his head before completely stopping in his tracks. You stopped beside him and looked up at his face. His eyes were narrowed at something in front of him and you looked to see a kid with dual-colored hair. 

"Why if it isn't the Young Lord and his Little Servant!" He hollered out, earning a few glances from people around you. You glared at him, a scowl earning its place on your face. You felt Andre tense up at the grey-haired kid's word and you were about to fight him right then and there until Andre's arm went in front of your chest. You gave a quizzical look at him but dropped it as you saw his expression. His eyes looked like a storm, grey and blue clashing against each other whilst hatred swarm between them. You decided to back down, still, your guard was up and you were ready to pounce at any given time.

"Jean Kirstein." Andre nodded his head towards the figure, his eyes swarming with emotion. 

"How have you been? Haven't heard or seen from you since Mother-killer over here became famous." You tensed at the nickname Jean gave you and glared at him.

"At least I'm famous for something other than being a stuck-up idiot like you." You snarled, earning a raised eyebrow from Jean. 

"Oh, so the Little Servant does speak!" He laughed. You only clenched your fists in response, eyes filling with white rage. Andre spoke up; expression blank and void of any emotion.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about Y/n like that. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to us at all, _Kirstein_." He drawled. Jean's lip curled up, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Already hating me again, Veronis? Ah, and I was so happy to see my friends from childhood." Jean sighed, his smirk still residing on his face.

"We were never friends, to begin with." You said, grabbing Andre's hand and walking past Jean. You bumped into his shoulder, making him lose balance and almost fall on the floor.

"We'll be with each other for the next 3 years if you even make it that far!" You heard him yell and were about to turn around and punch his stupid face right then and there if it wasn't for Andre.

"He's not worth it, bug. Let's just get settled." Andre muttered quietly, it was now him dragging you along instead of the other way around. 

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The man yelled at a kid, and you cringed internally. He's been yelling since the start, how he hasn't lost his voice yet was a surprise to you. Maybe he has some secret medicine that helps him yell. 

"I'm Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District, sir!" The blond kid yelled, and you watched with uninterest before glancing to Andre right beside you.

"Hey, Andre." You said quietly, lightly moving your foot to kick the grey-eyed boy to gain his attention. He glanced at you and made a ' _What is it?_ ' expression. "Should I go under your last name or mine?"

"Why should it matter? Do whatever you want." He muttered eyes trained ahead. You swore his mood went down ever since Jean showed up. You sighed before glancing back at Instructor Shadis as he continued to yell at other cadets. He seemed to skip a few of them before stopping in front of the grey-haired boy you so despised.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled, and you wondered how no one has gone deaf from all this screaming. You just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed.

"I'm Jean Kirstein from Trost, sir!" Jean replied, doing the signature salute with a fist over his heart.

"What are you here for?" Shadis spoke loudly again, and Jean seemed to perk up. He let out a small nervous smile, unlike his usual cocky smirks.

"To join the Military Police Brigade and reside in the Inner District, sir." At that you couldn't help but release a dry laugh out loud, gaining a few eyes on you. Shadis glanced back at you as well but didn't say anything right away.

"I see, so you want to live in the Inner District?"

"Yes sir." 

You winced softly as you watched Jean get headbutted by the instructor. "Who permitted you to sit!? IF you can't even handle that, you'll never make it into the Military Police Brigade!" He bellowed loudly, before turning and stalking towards you. Instead of freaking out like you usually would have, you straightened your back and stared right into Shadis's eyes.

"You! Who the hell are you!?" He yelled, and you had to retain from cringing from the spit that landed in your face.

Doing the salute that you've seen so many times already, you took a breath in. "Y/n Veronis from Stohess, sir!" You spoke, earning a few looks of different emotions from everyone. One that caught your eye was a boy with teal-colored eyes who seemed to get mad at the mention of you being from Stohess.

"Ah, so Miss Luxury decided to join us down in the slums?" Shadis laughed, before leaning down in front of your face. "What does a noble like you wish to find here in the Military!?" He asked. You contemplated what you were to say, say that you were forced to be here? Or that you wanted a chance to help mankind? The latter didn't seem to work out in favor for most, so you did what you thought was the best reason.

"I am here on a promise, sir!" Shadis looked at you for a good minute or so, and you started to get nervous over the silence and eyes on you. He didn't say anything as he walked away and started to yell at another cadet.

"You didn't say your last name.." You heard Andre mumble quietly, though you didn't reply. You'd tell him later, not while Shadis kept glancing back at you. You watched silently as he lifted a short buzzed-cut kid by the head, who had the salute wrong. Your eyes soon widened in surprise as Shadis went quiet.

A girl was eating a potato.

"Hey, you, what do you think you're doing?" Shadis asked, and the girl looked around trying to see who he was talking to before taking another bite of the potato. "YOU! I AM TALKING TO YOU!" He yelled and her eyes widened as she kept chewing. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Sasha Blouse from Dauper, in Wall Rose's Southern District, sir!" She replied, doing the salute. He repeated her name, his eyes staring soullessly into hers.

"What is that you're holding in your right hand..?" He asked, his voice much lower than the usual yelling. 

"A steamed potato, sir! I came across it in the kitchen, so I picked it up!" Sasha replied, her voice serious and unnerved.

"You mean you _stole_ it?" Shadis corrected, his expression unreadable. "Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?"

"I wanted to eat it while it was still warm, so I figured it was now or never sir."

"No, I don't get it. Why are you eating a potato?" 

Her brows furrowed as she grew confused, "Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?" You tried to keep in from laughing, which was very hard until Andre lightly pinched you. You already liked this 'Sasha Blouse'. Though while a small smile resided on your face, a glance around, you noticed everyone had a shocked expression. Sasha gasped as if she finally realized something important. You watched with curious eyes as she moved her arms and grabbed the potato.

"Take a half yourself, sir." You took in a sharp breath to keep yourself from breaking right then and there as she handed Instructor Shadis a quarter of the potato. He muttered 'half' under his breath as Sasha grinned nervously.

* * *

"She's still running, poor girl." You mumbled quietly as you and Andre walked. Your eyes watched solemnly as Sasha ran past you both for who knows what lap.

"Hey, that potato girl's still running." You heard someone say and turned your head to see a few people. You glanced at Andre, who shrugged but decided to stand and stare at Sasha.

"Wow, she's been at it for about five hours now.." Another voice said, and you almost started choking. You could barely run for 2 minutes, let alone five hours. "Her reaction when he told her to run until she dropped was nothing compared to when he told her she's not getting any food."

"Dauper is a small village of hunters up in the mountains, right?"

You looked up, you had heard of Dauper before, your father had visited there before your mother died.

"Oh? What's that?" You looked to see the boy with teal eyes look up at a wagon being towed away. 

"Drop-outs who asked to go to reclaim wasteland." You heard a feminine voice say, your eyes softened. 

"It's only the first day..." 

"Not like they have a choice. If you're weak, you gotta go." You scoffed lightly at the teal-eyed boy's choice of words. Though everyone else seemed to have a different reaction. "Back to hauling rocks and picking weeds..." He added softly. 

"Say, he didn't ask where you're from." The freckled kid asked and you raised a brow, also wanting to know. Andre seemed to want to know too, by the way, his eyes were glued onto the boy's face and he had his stoic expression back.

"I'm like him," He placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy next to him, "from Shiganshina District." Everyone's eyes widened and you gave a confused look.

"Shiganshina's the place that got breached before Wall Maria," Andre muttered to you quietly as you nodded. So he's seen the Titans and lived to tell the tale.

"Then you've seen the colossus Titan!" The buzzcut boy exclaimed, and you glanced towards Andre who shrugged in response. You both were really left out of the limelight of things...

"Y-yeah," The brunette replied, a little bit taken aback by the boy.

"Oh, that reminds me, you two are from Wall Sina, right?" The freckled boy moved his attention from the conversation about Shiganshina to you and Andre. You nodded your head, completely oblivious to how the teal-eyed boy's eyes narrowed at you.

"Yeah, me and Y/n hail from Stohess," Andre said a small smile on his face.

"So what's it like there?" A girl who you didn't notice until now asked, her eyes sparkling. You glanced at Andre who seemed a bit nervous to speak and sighed, eyes staring at the girl.

"It was fine, I guess." You replied nonchalantly, "Normal, for the most part." You added with a shrug. The girl's face seemed to drop and you sighed. "Sorry, nothing really interesting happened there." You really wanted to leave, not liking the way all the attention was now on you. "We better go, dinner's soon." You said, grabbing Andre's hand and walking away. Not that you didn't mind talking to others, you were just bad at talking.

"Y/n!" You suddenly stopped as you felt Andre yank his hand back. "I've been trying to get your attention, you almost passed the mess hall." You glanced back to see the building and muttered a sorry. Andre furrowed his brows, a hand going up to your forehead. "You aren't sick, but you look deathly pale. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Let's just go eat." You muttered quietly, walking towards the building and into it. There was loud chattering, but you felt eyes looking on you. You glanced down, your hand immediately gripping onto Andre's own. He squeezed your hand before making his way to a table and letting you sit down.

"I'm gonna go get us some food." He said, and you nodded. You started to nod off soon after Andre left and you laid your head on the table. When did you get so tired? Your eyes fluttered to stay open but ultimately failed as darkness clouded your vision and you fell asleep.

Andre walked back with two trays to see you passed out on the table, a small smile ghosting his lips as he took in your peaceful face. You'd always fall asleep even in the loudest places. He sat down beside you and looked over to the crowded table. The chatter died down once the buzzed cut boy, Connie Springer, announced that Eren was from Shiganshina and was there when the two titans showed up.

"Idiots..." He mumbled quietly, glancing down at your sleeping face. He'd do anything to protect you as you did for him, so no matter where you went, he would follow. Even if you told him not to. Andre suddenly glanced up as the Shiganshina boy dropped his spoon, his eyes widening. He rolled his eyes, of course the kid would be traumatized, who wouldn't after watching your town get decimated?

"I just got choked up earlier." Andre heard him say as he felt you stir beside him. He glanced at you to see your eyes groggily open, a yawn releasing from your mouth.

"What’s all that noise about?” You asked, your head lolling to the side to see what the commotion was about. A small frown appeared on your face as you realized what was happening. “So, Mr. Lived to tell the Tale is getting the attention for surviving a Titan attack? Not that I mind, having attention off of you is pretty relaxing.” You yawned, stretching your arms.

”The attention isn’t on you because you didn’t say your last name. Which reminds me, why use mine?” Andre cocked his head to the side as you just looked at him with innocent eyes.

”Well, we’re close aren’t we? And I technically grew up with you, so your last name felt more appropriate then my own.” You shrugged, before yawning again. “God, that was uncomfortable.” You grumbled, rubbing your neck. 

"You fell asleep on a wooden table. Of course it was uncomfortable." You muttered a whatever, your eyes flicking back over to the table. "His name's Eren Yeager, if you're wondering. He and two others were there _that_ day." Andre added, noticing how your pupils dilated. You hummed as a response, your hand falling to the ring on your finger.

"You crazy or something?" You looked to see Jean speaking, and a frown made way to your face. "Not that it's my business or anything, but joining the Scout Regiment is like a death sentence" You agreed with him on that part, joining the Scout Regiment did mean you have a 99.9% chance of dying. 

"Guess we'll see, or I will. You seem content with hiding in the interior with the MPs." Eren replied, his face unreadable. You wanted to jut in a response of your own, but held back. You wanted to see this play out.

"I'm just speaking honestly here, kid. I think its better than being some loud-mouth, bragger, tough-guy wannabe pretending he's not as scared as the rest of us." Jean smirked, and you watched as Eren stood up, his eyes unreadable. Jean's smirk fell, and you swore you saw something flash in his eyes. 

"You trying to pick a fight?" Eren asked. You glanced over at Andre who seemed uninterested in the conversation, focusing on his soup in front of him. 

"Alright, sure, makes no difference to me." 

A bell started ringing and you stood up, still watching the two boys ready to throw fists.

"Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and making fun of your choice of career." Jean held a hand out.

"Right, sorry as well." Eren replied, slapping Jean's hand before walking out. 

A black haired female walked passed Jean, seemingly following Eren. You raised an eyebrow as Jean seemed heart-stricken, his eyes widening.

"Hey, Andre. Bet you that Jean has a crush on Miss Pretty over there." You said, watching Jean's interaction with the girl. Andre remained silent, nodding his head. He grabbed your hand and walked you out before you heard the rest of Jean's conversation with the girl and you frowned. 

"Andre, you good?" You asked, not used to seeing Andre this quiet. He grunted a response, leading you away from the building. You shook you head, you didn't feel like asking. He suddenly stopped and you ran into him, " _The hell?_ " You winced, rubbing your nose. 

"Bug, this is your stop." He said, letting go of your hand. "Good night." He walked away before you got to say anything, you just stared in confusion. 

"What is up with him.." You mumbled, walking into your cabin. As soon as you got in, you were met with an empty room. You assumed they were probably still walking here and just decided to get ready for bed. You changed into a more comfortable sleeping outfit than the current uniform, and plopped onto one of the bottom bunks. You sighed, rubbing both your hands on your face.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to say that I apologize sincerely if my writing is horrible! I'm trying to write better in 2nd Person P.O.V since I'm used to writing in either 3rd or 1st person point of view. Constructive criticism is appreciated as it will help my writing! I hope you all are doing well and are healthy, remember to drink water and stay hydrated!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is so short, I accidentally published it without finishing it and I don’t know how to unpublish it without deleting the whole thing haha. Uhm, yeah, anyway, killed off yer dad. I’m sorry this is short, its usually longer but I kinda rushed due to accidentally publishing it haha:’)


End file.
